The 12 Signs of Friendship
by SiraeMacabre
Summary: When it's finished there will be 12 short stories about Poppy Amelia Coates life as an exorcist. Based on the 3 F's  Fun, Friendship and Fandom.   Please read and review 3
1. Flowers

This is a part of a 12 day prompt challenge that me and my friend Bittersweet Lunatic are doing.

Poppy Amelia Coates is my OC in this story.  
>She's 18, 5ft 7 and 141lbs.<br>Blonde hair and hazel eyes.  
>Her exorcist uniform is a catsuit in the order colours with the ususal jacket over the top and knee high boots.<br>Her innocence is a metal staff bladed at each end called Fortune and with it she can create shockwaves by slamming it into something or send them at akuma by air.  
>Please don't use her or her innocence as it took me forever to come up with it.<p>

This chapter is more describing the setting and getting everyone warmed up for 12 days of madness.  
>Please excuse the pants title.<p>

"Flowers"

The Black Order Headquaters, high on a plateau and isolated from the world around it.  
>Totally self sufficient, aside from shops for clothes and trinkets.<br>It was a paradise if you didn't count the constant explosions from the science division and Lavi and Allen running away from an enraged Kanda on an almost daily basis.  
>The most comforting place of all was the gardens. Breathtaking all year round, if slightly unruly during winter.<br>Wild flowers of all colours dotted the otherwise picturesque grass, sweet smelling roses and lavender grew high above the shrubs and a small collection of towering sunflowers near the entrance to the woods where trees of green, gold and red all danced lazily in the wind.  
>This was Poppy's favourite place to come after a long mission, after the bath and raiding the cafeteria like a starved coyote.<br>She'd often sit with Tiedoll as he drew the scenery, or train with Kanda and only narrowly avoid having a limb removed by Mugen.  
>Life at the Headquaters was an easy one compared to was the 18 year old exorcist was used to, sometimes it got boring for her. She was used to running after her 5 younger siblings and looking after her ill father while her mother worked her hands to the bone in the vineyards of Florence, Italy.<br>The wind sighed past her as she sat in the shade created by the tall trees and fluttered her blonde hair around her face, the rebellion of her tresses was easily quelled as she flattened it briskly.  
>She found herself growing tired and weary in the setting sun so she decided to head back indoors.<p>

Upon entering she saw her General, Klaud Nine rejecting yet another advance from General Cross who seemed hell-bent on entering an early grave with severe whip marks... then again, he'd probably like that. She slipped away quickly before the perverted man could spot her and headed for the cafeteria.  
>"Hey Poppy! Over here!" Allen shouted, although it was slightly muffled seeing as he had a mouthful of chicken, just as she entered the room. Lavi snapped his head round to look at her before grinning madly, a stray piece of spaghetti poking out the side of his mouth. Lenalee and Krory where there too.<br>"I'll be over in a minute guys, let me get some food first." She smiled and waved back  
>Poppy walked over to Jerry and ordered her food.<br>Spaghetti with meatballs and a chocolate fudge sundae for dessert... extra sauce.  
>Before sitting next to her favourite red head and proceeding to stuff her face like it was her last meal, whist slapping Lavi's hand away from her desert.<br>Kanda was the next to walk in and be invited over by them and as usual he ignored them and sat at the far end of their table... so they all soot up and sit right next to him and carry on laughing and chatting.

Afterwards they all go out for a walk in the grounds again, playing "Catch the Timcampy" and "Steal Kanda's Hair Tie and Don't Get Sliced In Half", which was practically impossible.  
>Lavi, Allen and Poppy had many theories on just how he could see them coming from a mile away and insisted that it wasn't because not one of them could sneak to save their lives.<br>"He has to have eyes in the back of his head"  
>"Or some kind of force field so he can sense us"<br>"Perhaps he just has amazing hearing, you know, like a dog"  
>"Or maybe, it's because your all pathetic at sneaking and you constantly giggle whilst doing it...Idiots." They all froze when they heard his voice.<br>"How do you do that?" Lavi exclaimed "You weren't there like 10 seconds ago, and now your here"  
>"Because unlike you pathetic specimens, I have talent" Kanda smirked before walking off.<p>

The group was silent before Poppy said

"Now... I wonder what he's compensating for..." before they all burst out into giggles.


	2. Heal

"Heal"

For many people, healing is a good thing. It's something that's encouraged and embraced.  
>But to heal, something has to be hurt or broken.<br>Whether it's physical or emotional, something has to hurt before it can heal.

Poppy Coates was sat in her room clutching a photo album that her mother had given her before she left for the Black Order. It had been a hard, long struggle, and she still missed her home. But she didn't hurt quite as much, looking back at the memories didn't make her cry any more, they made her stronger but there was something she couldn't quite get used to.

She missed the Florentine streets, the market stalls and the views. She longed for the foods and the familiarity of everyday life.  
>But that was all snatched from her when Klaud Nine visited the Inn close to her home, Poppy was outside playing with her brothers when Klaud approached and held this strange glowing piece of metal.<br>Everything happened so quickly after that, another carer had to be brought in to look after her dad and brothers and her mother had to work even harder to pay for the upkeep.  
>On her last few days she felt isolated, like they where moving on already and she hadn't even left.<br>But on Poppy's last night in Florence, the whole street had a party for her. There was wine, food, dancing and her mother gave her the photo album with loads of memories in it and her old engagement ring. Her brother's painted her a picture and Old Lady Petricca had given her an old scrapbook of all the drawings of Florence she had done when she studied art as a young girl.

The morning she left, Poppy was in tears and so was the family.  
>A part of her hated Klaud for dragging her away from everything, but if she could help save the word, help save her family. Then she would. <p>

The first few days at the Order where tough on Poppy.  
>She had been dumped there by her General and her English was rather broken.<br>But then she met Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and Kanda.  
>Lavi helped her with her English and she helped him sharpen up on his Italian, Allen kept her entertained and Lenalee was always there when she felt lost.<p>

When they threw a party for her and she received her own customized mug, it made her think back to the Florentine Party. Jerry had researched authentic Italian foods and prepared the most amazing dinner and wines.

Slowly the wounds began to patch up, she met more and more people.  
>Krory, Miranda, Johnny, Reever and Kumoi just to name a few, they all made her feel so welcome.<p>

Weeks past into months and the pain of moving was a distant memory.  
>She had her brothers painting on the wall and some old and new photographs. She wrote to her family every month and they would send her chocolate that she would share amongst her friends as they talked about anything and everything.<p>

To heal, something must first be broken or hurt.  
>But when it is healed, it's stronger than before.<br>Whether it's bones, skin or even hearts. They will piece themselves back together.  
>And in time, things will settle into place.<p> 


End file.
